


Haircut

by redgoth



Series: The Increasingly Difficult Upbringing of Tord [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Children Making Bad Decisions: the Musical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Mistakes are made. Mistakes with scissors.





	

“Pa, I did something wrong.”

That’s… not the first thing you want to hear from your son first thing in the morning.

It was a school day, Tord had already showered and gotten himself mostly ready for the day, minus breakfast. Paul was at the table, gripping his cup of coffee like a life support.

“What did you do?” He asked, tiredly.

Tord pulled at the black beanie currently hiding most of his hair as he took his bowl of cereal to the table to sit down.

“I had…  _ emotions _ , last night, and I did something… not… good.” His cheeks flushed and he looked down at his bowl of cereal. A million thoughts raced through Paul’s head as he took a sip of coffee.

“What did you do?” Paul repeated, more serious this time.

Tord shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth before sighing heavily, and yanking off the beanie. His hair was short and choppy, much different than it had been last night. Paul almost choked on his coffee.

“I got in a fight with Edd and Tom and I felt… bad? And I wanted… to change…  _ something. _ Anything…” Tord mumbled, staring down at the beanie in his lap, wringing his hands in the fabric. “So, I… cut my hair. At two in the morning.”

Paul hesitated for a long moment. He took a drink, and set the cup down on the table. “I’m… glad you’re telling me about this.” He said carefully. “That means a lot to me that you trust me.” Tord flushed and rolled his eyes, choosing to instead pay attention to his cereal. “You look like a monkey’s ass.”

“ _ Thanks _ , Papa, wow!” Tord all but shouted, his face beet red as he shoveled cereal into his mouth. Paul laughed, shaking his head.

“Tell you what, you’re nervous about Dad yelling at you, right?” Tord gave a little nod, Paul nodded back. “I won’t tell Dad, and you can wear that beanie, and after school, I’ll take you to the barber and we can fix… that.” 

“I can’t wear hats at school.” Tord frowned, pulling the beanie back onto his head anyways.

“I’ll tell the school you need it.” Paul shrugged. Tord raised an eyebrow.

“Can you do that?” He asked.

“I’m an adult.” Paul shrugged.

 

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Paul scheduled a hair appointment (twenty minutes before school got out, much to Tord’s delight), and Tord managed to get away with wearing hats in school, also much to Tord’s delight.

However, at noon, when Paul brought Patryk his lunch…

“Tord gave himself a haircut.” Paul said as put the paper bag filled with food down on the counter.

“ _ What? _ ” Patryk asked, eyebrows raised.

“He got in a fight with his friends and he felt upset so he decided to cut his hair.” 

“Oh my god.” Patryk pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing himself up from the chair, starting to pace around. “We gotta-”

“I already booked an appointment with the barber. It’s after school.” Paul interrupted. Patryk stood still.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Paul nodded, obviously proud of himself. Patryk smiled back, a little proud of him, too.

“Good job, thank you…” 

Paul nodded his head before freezing. “One more thing…” He started.

“Yes?” 

“He made me promise not to tell you.” Paul smiled sheepishly. “He’s afraid you’ll yell at him.”

“Well, obviously.” Patryk smiled back. “I’d get after him for doing something like that.”

Paul’s smile faltered a little. “Right…”

“However.” Patryk grabbed Paul’s hand, holding it tight in his. “I don’t know. You just took our son to get a haircut.”

Paul raised an eyebrow, cocking his head.

“You promised not to tell me, so you didn’t tell me.” Patryk explained. “He’s been having a rough time. I’ll let him get away with that.”

“Oh.” Paul nodded slowly, and Patryk smiled.

“You should go, so I can eat and get back to work.” Patryk squeezed Paul’s hand, and Paul nodded once more, looking at their connected hands.

“Alright.” Paul said, his eyes going up to Patryk’s.

Patryk pressed his lips to Paul’s, then pulled away and released his hand, walking back over to his place and sitting down. “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”


End file.
